The Ties That Bind Us
by ShootingStars1975
Summary: AU; They are both broken. Neither believing that the concept of love is true, or just some distant dream that the loneliest of people believe in, attempting to forget the fact that they are utterly alone. But what happens when a fleeting moment between th


**The Ties That Bind Us**

**Chapter 1: **_**Where It All Began**_

_"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel."_

-Anonymous

Beams of early morning sunlight peer through the large window, dancing across the face belonging to the lovely girl yet lying on her grand, queen sized bed.

Reluctantly, the girl excepts that morning has come, and lifts her lids to expose wide oceans of blue. With a disappointed sigh, the beautiful brunette stands from her comforting sheets, allowing the harsh feel of reawakening to attack her petite form.

With eyes yet half shut, the golden brunette drags herself to the attached bathroom of her bedroom. Tentatively, she twists one of the protruding nobs that rests above the sink, and spatters a handful of steaming water to demand herself to become truly awake.

Once drying her face, the girl's eyes stray upwards to the grand mirror that wraps around the small restroom. She attempts to recollect the actions that had occurred the previous night…Though she finds it increasingly difficult as the seconds drag on. All the teen is able to recall is the customary sent of smoke, that has attached itself to even the pajamas she wears, and the fact that she had made out with a boy…It hadn't gone all the way, like how those sort of situations do in her experiences, nor does she remember his name…Though, May is well aware that if it had been up to her, she would have spent her morning rushing out of _his_ car, while frantically redressing, and trying to make it back to her home, where her mother would be non-the-wiser…And it sickens her to no end.

Maybelle Maple is one of breath taking beauty, with her tresses of caramel that cascade down her shoulders, to the intense shade of sapphire that colors her eyes, and the creamy tone that dyes her skin…There is no doubt for the reason why people, boys most often, frequently stop in their tracks to simply gawk as she walks down the street. She is a day-dream come to life…A beautiful girl who would do just about anything. Rumor often circulating of one boy she had spent the night with, or some other gossip worthy thing that the captain of the gymnastics team, and class president, had done or spoken.

Even though, most assume that May is proud of what she does in life, and that she hadn't a care in her perfect, little world…They do not understand the extent to the girl's troubles.

The brunette is sickened with herself, so intensely that she is bare able to look at her reflection…May is well aware to why she does what she does, because if she does not, then she will be truly alone…Utterly and completely alone…Knowing the fact that another wants you in such an intimate and passionate way, even if it is only for a few stolen moments of the night, mends a peace of herself that had been taken years prior.

With a deep inhale, the teen shakes her head to rid herself of the incessant pound of guilt that beats upon her chest, and steps into the shower, Aching for the security that the warmth grants.

**-0-0-0-0****

Post her shower, May walks to the lower level of her grand home. Her soaking locks of golden brown dangle freely, and she is clad in only a pair of boy shorts, and a sky blue crop-top to match.

Unsurprisingly, the brunette finds her home vacant, except for the subtle sent of rose that has always clung to the air.

Without the need to think twice, she runs back upstairs to call one of her closest friends, _Dawn Berlitz_, and make a plans for the upcoming day.

**0-*0-*0-***

His emerald orbs rake across the crowd of teens and young adults, as they dance freely in the large warehouse. A red, solo cup, filled half way with scotch, in one of his large hands.

There is no argument that Drrew Hayde one of the most, _if to than the most_, attractive people that is attending this mess of a party. His perfectly sculpted cheek bones, eyes of haunting ocean green, and the way he quiffs his viridescent strands, causes an array of women to eyes him in an obviously attracted manner.

Although, Drew merely looks over them with a sort of disinterested drawl…Each girl in this room is nothing special in his eyes. They are all mere clones of one another, with the same ideas, and emotions.

Despite this fact, Drew does catch the gaze of a girl with thick locks of auburn…_Perhaps she will be fun_.

Though, before the young man is able to make his way towards the attractive girl, he feels the buzzing of his phone in his back pocket. Fully prepared to press on the _ignore_ option, Drew extracts the small device from his pants…However, once his eyes lock on the name, a sinking feeling drops in his gut.

The boy rushes towards a part of the abandoned warehouse, which is unoccupied by any horny teens, and answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Andrew!" The booming voice on the other end exclaims.

"Hey dad."

"Where are you?" Drew's father, James Hayden, questions abruptly, in no mood for false pretenses.

"In my dorm," the teen lies smoothly.

"Good," James equips. "Start packing your lovage, you're coming home."

With that simple sentence, _You're coming home_, Drew felt as if he had just been smacked across the face and robbed blind.

"What!" Drew nearly yells.

"Listen Drew, reelections are coming up, and I'm gonna push the families of Pallet, and I need you to be home for publicity reasons."

"No fucking way!" The teen is shouting now. "I don't want to come back there, _you promised_, if I don't do anything stupid and join all those damned clubs that you won't send me back home! You said-"

"Andrew!" James shoots back with the same ferocity. "I am your father, and you will do as I say, and I say that you become a man, and come back home. Your flight will be scheduled for later this week." And with that, the man cuts the line.

A wave of intense anger washes through the boy. He throws his phone across the small coridore. It smacks across the wall, obviously damaging the device.

**0*-0*-0*-**

**A/N: I worked with another author to get this first chapter, and the foundation of this story. So thank you to her.I reallyhope you guys liked this, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think of this first chapter, and let me know of the shippings you'd like to see in this story…I whave an idea where I want to take it, but I would LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE the help.**

**So again PLEASE PLEAS PLEAS PLEAS PLESA let me know what you think :0**

**-Sparkliingskies8752**

**and P.S**

**HAPY thanks giving :) **

**Here have some turkey :D**

***Throws turkeys to all you awesome people, and extra stuffing to those who review!***


End file.
